No tengo esperanza
by Karina Masen
Summary: El capitán de policía Cullen sufre de insomnio, tabaquismo y soledad. Él ya no se sorprende de todos los horrores que es capaz de cometer la humanidad pero llega a su estación un caso especial, uno que lo hará obsesionarse y revivir los errores de su pasado.
1. Prefacio

**NO TENGO ESPERANZA**

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a SM. Historia inspirada en un capítulo de una serie de TV policíaca. **

**Prefacio**

_"El infierno está aquí, entre nosotros. Detrás de cada pared, de cada ventana... Es el mundo detrás del mundo" -Constantine (película) _

Los últimos rayos de sol en el cielo hacen de éste una visión hermosa con sus tonos rojos, dorados y celestes; y para aquella mujer que vive de noche, que pertenece a la oscuridad del mundo y a la ilicitud de éste, ella que siempre contempla el horizonte a esta hora, todos los días, todas las semanas y años desde que él, con su omnipresente poder sobre ella la obligo a llevar éste camino, esta vida que no puede llamarse como tal, es un regalo valioso, algo que nada ni nadie le pueden quitar, algo que perdurará, no importa lo que pase.

Ella sigue observando el movimiento que se sucede en el firmamento, lo ha observado durante tanto tiempo ya y aun así le sigue sorprendiendo, le maravilla, tal vez en otra vida, piensa ella tanto para apaciguar la tristeza que siempre lleva a cuestas y que es escondida bajo montones de maquillaje barato, tanto para no morir en la desesperanza de los sueños fracturados; tal vez en otra vida ella pueda estudiar astronomía, pasar horas y días descifrando misterios de mundos lejanos, mundos hermosos en la distancia, en la lejanía, mundos puros y sin macula, pues en esos mundos, por lo menos hasta donde sabe ella que la tecnología permite ver, no existen estas criaturas aborrecibles, perversas y sádicas que se hacen llamar humanos.

Pero es sólo en esta vida donde se vive el cielo o el infierno, y ella, ella definitivamente está en el infierno.

Los últimos rayos de sol caen, la noche se hace presente y ella deja de lado sus sueños, fantasías e ilusiones para poder continuar. Ella camina por las calles oscuras, hace frío en Chicago pero no es tanto como el frío de Kazán*, frío que se ha quedado en sus huesos y en su corazón. Ella camina por esas calles oscuras subida en unos zapatos de plataforma y usando ropa ajustada y diminuta, podría hacer ese recorrida con los ojos cerrados, sabe a dónde _tiene_ que ir y _él_ lo sabe también, es por eso que no huye, porque él sabe todo acerca de ella, no hay lugar a donde escapar.

Antes de dar vuelta en una esquina ella lo siente, lo percibe, voltea a su derecha y una camioneta negra está ahí, esperando, es él, piensa ella, pero esto no es lo usual, él esperaría hasta estar en el burdel con las otras chicas... algo en su interior le dice que algo va mal, muy mal y por instinto y adrenalina ella corre en la dirección contraría, no lo pensó más que unos segundos y echó a andar con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella corre, o intenta correr con esos zapatos de tacón grotesco, escucha el motor encenderse para ir detrás de ella, el frío se ha ido de su cuerpo para alojarse en su corazón que bruscamente se ha cristalizado, paralizado del miedo, de la certeza de lo que esto significa. Lagrimas empiezan a caer por sus mejillas, estas le impiden la visión y uno de sus tacones se atora en una grieta, ella tira fuertemente de él, desesperada, agonizante, como un animal herido que lucha a pesar de saber que ya ha perdido.

Él la ha alcanzado fácilmente, la puerta de la camioneta es abierta para él por uno de sus perros falderos, él baja grácilmente y ella recuerda como de hermoso le pareció la primera vez que lo vio y ahora, su rostro de facciones hermosas se le asemejan a un demonio.

Él camina hacia ella, ella ha dejado de moverse, de luchar, en realidad, dejo de luchar hace tanto tiempo ya que esto es sólo la cúspide y el final del poder de él sobre ella. Él ha llegado junto a ella, con sus manos toma su rostro manchado de rímel y limpia sus lagrimas con lo que pareciera ternura, ella en cambio, siente odio, un dio profundo, desgarrador y eterno hacia él. Él levanta su rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos; los ojos de ella están velados de resignación, los ojos de él tienen una chispa de curiosidad, diversión y un poco, muy poco, de pesadumbre.

—Lo siento— dice él con suave voz y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Por favor, hazlo rápido— ella cierra los ojos y deja atrás la oscuridad, porque ahora puede contemplar en su memoria sus ocasos de sol llenos de colores cálidos, fantasías y mundos lejanos.

Ella siente el frío cilindro de metal en su frente y en ese momento se siente liberada, ligera, feliz...y piensa en el más hermoso de los cielos que ha contemplado mientras escucha como jalan del gatillo.

* * *

*Kazán: es la capital y ciudad más poblada de la república de Tartaristán, en la federación Rusa. Su temperatura promedio anual va desde los -15 C° hasta los 25 C°

**Si hay alguien por aquí, siéntase libre de expresar lo que sea hacia esta pequeña historia. **

**K.M ;D**


	2. Oscuridad

**NO TENGO ESPERANZA**

**Twilight y sus personajes pertencen a SM. La historia está inspirada en un capítulo de una serie de TV policíaca. **

**Historia con temas fuertes (+18), se recomienda discreción. **

**Capítulo 1: Oscuridad**

_"La oscuridad es el miedo a los fantasmas vivos" -José Victor Martínez Gil _

Es tarde, deben ser las cuatro o cinco de la madrugada y está oscuro en la estación, sólo la luz de su oficina aleja un poco la oscuridad, hace un frío del demonio pero él sigue trabajando, nunca deja de trabajar, aun en las noches frías, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? de alguna manera estar solo aquí es mucho mejor que estar solo en su departamento. Aquí puede sentir que es útil, siente que su vida tiene un propósito, siente que tiene una razón por la cual vivir y así puede olvidar un poco, aunque sea sólo un poco, la tragedia de años atrás... los recuerdos son dolorosos, él ha recibido disparos de bala en tres ocasiones diferentes y preferiría sufrir otras tres veces más esos disparos a tener que pasar por lo que pasó hace cinco años.

Ahora que ha abierto de nuevo su herida, como casi todas las noches, necesita algo en lo cual descargar el dolor silencioso que nunca se ha atrevido a soltar; abre uno de los cajones del escritorio y saca una cajetilla de cigarrillos, pone uno entre sus labios, saca su encendedor y deja que la nicotina llegué a él; claro que está prohibido fumar dentro de una estación de policía pero, ¿qué más le da? De algo debe de servir ser el capitán de la estación, además, sólo lo hace en su oficina y en estas oscuras horas del día.

Se levanta de su silla y deja de lado el papeleo que ahora le corresponde hacer a él, revisar los informes de los casos que los agentes a su cargo han tenido, es más pesado de lo que podría haber imaginado cuando era un joven entusiasta egresado de la academia pero, a pesar de que físicamente aun podría llevar a cabo una actividad más practica, como sus subordinados, cree que no podría soportarlo mentalmente; ver otra vez a los ojos de una persona que sufre, que teme, que se siente insegura, que se desgarra de desesperación, contemplar su dolor y no poder hacer nada... y no sólo eso, ver el propio dolor reflejado en sus ojos... es algo que cree que no puede hacer más, nunca más.

Sigue fumando pausadamente, suspira agotado y decide dejar el papeleo para más tarde, se acerca a la ventana que da hacia la calle y observa el cielo oscuro, puede contemplar el incipiente crepúsculo ganándole poco a poco terreno a la oscuridad de la noche, de algún modo siempre termina contemplando el crepúsculo matutino, y él sabe, que allá afuera todo cambia de noche; es como si el mundo se transformará, es todo diferente y muchas de las peores cosas suceden en esa oscuridad, sabe que gente ha sido asesinada, maltratada, ultrajada, sobajada, humillada, usada... él lo sabe, él vive con eso todo el tiempo, todos los días pero, ¿cuántas personas más están al tanto?, ¿a cuántas personas les importa? A veces camina por las calles cuando el sol ya ha salido, ve el mundo comenzar a trabajar, sólo camina y observa y todo le parece tan... tan falso, tan ingenuo e ignorante, porque la verdadera cara del mundo se muestra en la oscuridad.

Abre la ventana para dejar el humo salir, el aire frío lo reanima, le indica que debe seguir, le indica que es momento de descubrir lo que la noche dejó tras de si. Y mientras él piensa "¿qué tendremos para hoy?" escucha como llaman a su puerta.

—Pase— sabe perfectamente quien es, siempre a la misma hora, siempre la misma rutina y sino fuera por él, tal vez habría muerto de una anemia severa hace mucho tiempo.

El detective McCarty entra a la oficina, trae consigo unos cafés, donas, jugo, fruta, galletas y sándwiches suficientes como para alimentar a cuatro personas, claro que la mayoría de eso está destinada para él, pero siempre hay una ración esperando para el capitán.

—Capitán— saluda con una gran sonrisa, siempre lo mismo, el nunca cambiará.

—Emmett, por favor, deja eso para cuando estemos frente a los superiores o las cámaras de televisión, y pasa ya, que tengo hambre.— Emmett se carcajea, él y el capitán son amigos desde la academia, antes eran compañeros... antes de lo que le pasó a ella...

—Edward, siempre eres un sol por las mañanas— le dice Emmett, que está acostumbrado al sombrío humor de su amigo, sabe que de alguna forma él trata de alejarlo, de alejar a todos, pero Emmett McCarty es el hombre más perseverante, o más bien testarudo, en la fas de la tierra, no por nada se ganó el afecto de Rosalie, la doctora forense más sexy y dura sobre la fas de la tierra.

Mientras comen de lo que ha traído Emmett, él parlotea sobre algunos de los casos que han tenido últimamente, estando en la división de delitos sexuales la mayoría tienen que ver con violación, crimen pasional, explotación sexual... Emmett siempre se siente feliz cuando logran atrapar a algún violador o proxeneta, sabe que eso no cambia al mundo de un día para otro, pero lo intenta y él se siente conforme con eso, antes podía ver la misma emoción en Edward, el mismo entusiasmo, pero ya no; es como si todo el mundo se hubiera vuelto gris para él, no hay blanco y negro, el bien y el mal se desdibujan para él cuando contempla la ciudad en ese intermedio entre la noche y el día, Emmett lo sabe, pero como el amigo fiel que es, no deja que Edward se hunda del todo en su mundo de dolor.

Suena el teléfono de la oficina, Edward contesta y recibe respuesta a su pregunta no formulada de antes: "¿qué tendremos para hoy?" Emmett sólo sigue comiendo pero presta atención a lo que Edward dice, al parecer ha llegado la hora de salir a trabajar . Cuando Edward cuelga el teléfono, sólo suspira y toma asiento, por un segundo su mirada se pierde en el vacío, pero sólo dura un segundo, después su rostro vuelve a ser el mismo de antes; el mismo gesto duro, el mismo dolor escondido.

—Encontraron el cadáver de una chica caucásica, veintitantos años, tirado detrás de unos contenedores de basura en Garfield Ridge, al parecer era una prostituta pero muestra algunos signos de violencia, podría indicar una violación... -Emmett deprisa se pone de pie, listo para ir a hacer labor de campo— y también es un problema identificarla, parece ser que el asesino le ha cortado los dedos, todos, y ha usado ácido en su rostro, por lo que está irreconocible.— Edward dice esto como si dijera que ya es de mañana y va salir el sol, como una verdad que no cambia y que siempre se repite.

—Ve a revisar la escena, lleva a un equipo forense también y traten de darme el nombre de la victima, partiremos la investigación desde ahí— Edward vuelve a ser el capitán de policía y Emmett vuelve a ser un agente a su cargo, él sale de ahí y Edward vuelve a sus papeles pero, ambos están al tanto de lo que la noche les ha dejado.

* * *

**Si hay alguien por aquí, siéntase libre de expresar lo que sea hacia esta pequeña historia. **

**K.M. ;D**


	3. Muerte

**NO TENGO ESPERANZA**

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia está inspirada en un capítulo de una serie de TV policíaca.**

**Historia con temas fuertes (+18) se recomienda discreción. **

**Capítulo 2: Muerte**

_"Cuando eres consiente de la muerte, acabas asumiendo tu propia soledad" -Rosa Regás_

Un hombre sin nombre, de esos que trabajan jornadas de 12 horas diarias para mantener una esposa e hijos, de esos que salen de sus casas cuando la oscuridad aun está presente en el cielo, de esos hombres que tardan horas en llegar a sus trabajos físicamente extenuantes; uno de esos hombres, se llevó una de las impresiones más grandes de su vida cuando, como todos los días desde hace algunos años, salió en un camión recogedor de basura a por los desechos de la ciudad.

El sol estaba empezando a asomar en el cielo, su día estaba apenas empezando "oficialmente" cuando, al accionar las pinzas hidráulicas para levantar el contendedor de basura pudo ver; ahí atrás, junto con las marcas negras de suciedad y porquería, un inmenso charco oscuro, de un color a penas distinguible pero sumamente alarmante, era de un color rojo oscuro, casi negro... ese hombre sigue observando estupefacto el color, lo primero que le viene a la mente es, precisamente, lo que se niega a creer que es pero, al levantar un poco más la vista, dirigiéndola a la parte más oscura de ese apartado lugar, encuentra la fuente del liquido rojo.

Hay un cuerpo, ahí, medio escondido entre bolsas de basura y oscuridad, puede distinguir, apenas, una cabeza y un brazo que sobresalen; de pronto, el cabello de suave color castaño le recuerda a su hija mayor, que es apenas una adolescente; es el mismo color de cabello... y en un impulso que no puede controlar corre hacía el lugar, tal vez para tratar de desenterrarla, tal vez para evitar que esa pobre muchacha siga yaciendo entre la suciedad o tal vez, porque está desesperado por comprobar que no sea su propia hija. Sea como fuere, el hombre llega hasta allí, toma su hombro y su brazo, tira de ella para sacarla de entre la basura y una vez libre le da la vuelta.

Lo que ve a continuación lo deja tan en shock, como si el cadáver que estuviera observando hubiera tenido la cara que tan desesperadamente deseaba no ver, pero lo que encuentra no es un rostro, es sólo una máscara grotescamente deformada de lo que alguna vez fue un rosto. Su siguiente reacción es de horror, un horror inmenso y asfixiante, primero, porque cómo un ser humano pudo hacerle esto a una joven muchacha y segundo, porque no pudo desmentir su miedo.

Su compañero de trabajo, quién conduce el camión; un viejo que lleva prácticamente toda su vida haciendo esto, por fin, sale del asiento del conductor y se dirige a la parte trasera del auto para ver porque demonios tardaba tanto el otro.

El viejo ve a su compañero ahí, solo estando de pie, con el rostro pálido y temblando muy ligeramente, voltea la vista hacía los montones de basura y ve el cuerpo, ahora totalmente expuesto, de una mujer sin rostro, ve la sangre, la mutilación, ve la muerte y sólo voltea con el tipo que no ha salido de la impresión y le dice: "ya te acostumbraras a esto" Y después va a comprar un sándwich y conseguir un teléfono porque tiene que llamar a la policía y, lo que viene a continuación, tomará mucho tiempo.

Mientras Emmett interrogaba a los dos hombres que encontraron el cuerpo y otros oficiales acordonaban la zona, Rosalie, la medico forense a cargo, tomaba cuidadosas muestras de tejido y de los alrededores de la escena para poder analizarlos en su laboratorio mientras que Seth, su ayudante, tomaba las fotos pertinentes para el archivo policial. En un primer análisis superficial, podía Rosalie decir que el cuerpo no tenía más de 10 horas de fallecido pero aun no podía determinar con exactitud la causa de muerte, era evidente el uso de algún tipo de ácido en la cara de la victima pero, también tenía una herida de bala en la sien y todos los dedos de las manos cortados desde la tercera falange.

Los dedos no se encontraban en la escena.

Emmett acabó su interrogatorio no muy feliz al saber que el cuerpo había sido movido y que la escena del crimen estaba comprometida, fue con Rosalie mientras ella se quitaba los guantes y el cubre bocas y pasaba a desinfectarse las manos, entre Seth y Riley, otro de sus ayudantes, metían el cuerpo en la muy conocida bolsa para cadáveres, listo para ser llevado a la morgue.

—¿Cómo estás?— le pregunta Emmett. Ella lo ve y sonríe ligeramente, él siempre es tierno, a veces le parece que fuera un poco... demasiado ingenuo con la vida, teniendo en cuenta su trabajo y con lo que tiene que lidiar todos los días. Pero es precisamente por esa razón por la que ella lo dejó acercarse en primer lugar, es lo que más le gusta de él; con él todo es más ligero, con él todo es risas y ternura, con él, la humanidad ya no parece tan mala.

—Bien, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?— _Si te tengo a ti_, le gustaría decirle pero lo calla porque están en una escena del crimen y están trabajando.

—Bueno, porque está chica está realmente... —él pone una cara de repugnancia y no encuentra las palabras para poder expresarse. Ella sabe que Emmett es mucho mejor para golpear, disparar o perseguir criminales pero ella, ella se dedica a los cuerpos, la carne putrefacta, la sangre, la muerte y ha visto tanto ya...

—Sabes, la mayoría de los cuerpos que trato son de mujeres— le dice a Emmett con una voz contenida— cualquier tipo de mujer, cualquier edad, color o complexión, aunque siempre llega un nuevo cuerpo con el que piensas "¿cómo pudo haber hecho esto un ser humano?" y crees que después de eso ya nada te sorprenderá, pero, lo más sorprendente y escalofriante, es que nunca, nunca, dejas de sorprenderte —Ella lo dice con mucha calma, aunque en su voz hay también un punto de resignación.

Emmett entiende perfectamente lo que ella dice aunque, también, siente una cierta clase de... de miedo, por sus palabras, porque sabe que son ciertas; siempre puede haber algo peor que _esto_, siempre habrá alguien que sufra más, alguien que sea más lastimado, siempre habrá oscuridad en el mundo, aunque le gustaría que no fuera así.

Emmett deja atrás esos pensamientos, le sonríe abiertamente y ella puede ver sus hoyuelos marcarse como en el rostro de un niño y, mientras le sigue sonriendo, él le pregunta:

—¿Ya has desayunado?— y toma su mano sin importarle el lugar o el momento en el que están —Porque yo me muero de hambre— dice él, ella también sonríe y en medio del mar de muerte y sufrimiento en el que siempre están inmersas sus vidas, ahora, ninguno de los dos se siente solo jamás.

* * *

**Si hay alguien por aquí, siéntase libre de expresar lo que sea hacia esta pequeña historia. **

**Por cierto, Maedna33 no tengo fecha exacta para subir capítulo pero, intentaré que no pase de dos semanas.**

**K.M ;D **


End file.
